


you are the moon that breaks that night for which I have to howl

by averageTM



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Kinda but not really, cuz he's cute, embry is a lovesick puppy, embry needs new best friends, embry thinks claire is a great wingman, quil is generally unhelpful, this is a mess, this is actually pure embry trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9670361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/averageTM/pseuds/averageTM
Summary: Embry didn't need an imprint.Not right now at least. Of course, he'd like to be with his soulmate eventually but he wasn't out actively looking for The One at that moment. Quil thought he was crazy, but what did Quil know?He just...He'd rather have his life in order before meeting The One. Have a stable job, have a stable income, have a proper house of his own (and he wasn't talking about the shoebox apartment he was living in), that kind of stuff. He thought he'd only ever deserve to meet The One once he got himself in check. And right now, honestly? He was a mess.In which Embry only ever asked for the simple things in life, but of course, he couldn’t have that either, could he? What the fuck, life? Not cool, bro.Or; the four times Embry thought having an imprint would take a toll on his life and the one time he didn’t, except, it still did take 100 years off of his sort-of superhuman life.





	1. The one where Embry has no money

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! Idk guys, this just popped up. This is honestly just an excuse to write Embry, because he's precious :-) Enjoy!
> 
> P.s.: unedited because I'm a lazy piece of shit :-) so if there are any mistakes, it was just me being me
> 
> Title from Howl by Florence + the Machine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the first time; money is definitely an issue

Embry didn't need an imprint.

 

Not right now at least. Of course, he'd like to be with his soulmate eventually but he wasn't out actively looking for The One at that moment. Quil thought he was crazy, but what did Quil know?

 

He just...He'd rather have his life in order before meeting _The One_. Have a stable job, have a stable income, have a proper house of his own (and he wasn't talking about the shoebox apartment he was living in), that kind of stuff. He thought he'd only ever deserve to meet The One once he got himself in check. And right now, honestly? He was a mess.

 

God (spirits, ancestors, whoever the hell is up there, Embry didn’t really know) forbid him to meet his imprint at this point of his life. Poor girl. He felt sorry for his hypothetical imprint if she were to meet him now.

 

To be honest, the chances of him meeting The One were pretty slim. He was busy. He didn't have time to even go out, let alone meet someone. He had college, the part-time job at the automobile shop, night rounds (even though Embry thinks those are useless; things have been pretty quiet lately. He kind of wishes something would happen, but the whole Bella-Edward-Jacob-Nessie-Volturi leech coven-vampire thing had gave him a headache when it had happened, so maybe not.), and trying to convince his mother that he wasn't dealing drugs on top of all of that.

 

Again, his pack members had all said that he wouldn't be saying any of that once he met her. But Jake's future in-laws were loaded and Quil didn't have to take care of Claire entirely, she still had her parents. Seth had a long way to go with his imprint, because they were both still in highschool.

 

Embry knew that he didn't  _have_  to take care of The One. If she was the same age as him or older, he was certain she was independent and didn't need a big oaf coming into her life (such as himself) demanding that she needed to be protected from the dangers of the world. He was pretty sure she'd start hating him. If she was still a kid, she had her parents.

 

It didn't feel right though. There was something in his brain (that sounded a lot like Quil's voice, or his genes or whatever) that was nagging at him about how he wouldn't be able to just stand back and let her do her thing. He would love to, he was sure because independence was definitely a turn-on for him. But the tiny Quil voice kept saying 'just you wait, you'd wait hand and knee on her, just like a butler'.

 

Embry was sure he'd even love doing it, knowing himself. He's had girlfriends before. He was always jumping to do things for them whether they asked to or not. He always felt that a special girl should be treated as such. So of course, when he meets The One, there was no doubt that Embry would be asking 'how high?' if she told him to jump, and he'd even thank her for telling him to because he would love it.

 

He wouldn't be able to juggle the things he had going on in his life and be with The One. He knows she'd take over his life, and he'd want to spend every minute of everyday with her. If that happened, he'd fail college, and then he wouldn't get a stable job, and wouldn't have a steady income and then how on earth would he be able to provide for The One? He knew that she very well could be the one providing for them, but The One shouldn't have to even lift a finger if they were together. She deserved everything and he'd give her everything he had.

 

He can barely take care of himself and his mother as it is. He couldn't even give his mother that new watch she had looked at wistfully when he finally found some time to go out with her. So meeting his imprint was way out of the picture.

 

But anyways, highly likely, The One wasn't about to show up anytime soon with all that's going on. Embry can be rest assured...hopefully.

 

-<>-

 

"Em. Em...Em!! Embry!!!"

 

Embry was dead to the world.

 

"Embry! If you don't get up now...I'm wearing your hoodie to soccer practise!"

 

What did he care? Embry was dead to the world. He didn't care about that hoodie anyways. It was ugly and tattered. He only wore it because it was free. Who was he to deny free things?

 

"Embry!!"

 

Embry didn't know who his best friend was either. Quil who? He had never heard of that name before.

 

"I'm telling your mom about you being in the pack!!"

 

Quil wouldn't. His mom would just laugh and think Quil was making a joke and then she'd get mad because he wouldn't drop it. No more cookies for Quil from his mom. More cookies for Embry. It was a win-win sitch, really.

 

"C'moooooooon Emmmmmmm!! Get uuuuuuuuuupppp!!!!"

 

There was a heavy weight on his back - who was highly likely his 6 foot best friend that had draped across his body when he entered - and the sun was starting to get into his eyes.

 

All he had wanted was a late morning in. It was that simple. He wanted to sleep in until 12. Was that so hard? C’mon, life.

 

"Pleeeeeeaaaaaaasssseeeeeeeee!!!"

 

He also wanted a new best friend, but that might be pushing it too far.

 

"What," Embry grumbled. "Do you want?"

 

"You made a wolf pinky promise to me for this day. How could you forget?"

 

Embry can practically hear him pouting from above him. He really, really does not care.

 

"I made?  _I_  made? I have never in my life ever voluntarily made a promise with you. You made me!! What the fuck is a wolf pinky promise anyway?"

 

"It's like a pinky promise, but in wolf-form, obvi," Quil said, dodging Embry's attempts at pulling him off. "Geez, you're so cranky. You should get laid."

 

Embry grunted. "No time for girls. Please leave. I'm too tired to deal with you today. I said please."

 

"But you promised!!"

 

"I swear to the spirits that I have never made a willing promise to you, Quil. And I really don't give a damn about breaking it right now,"

 

Quil became quiet and Embry revelled in the silence for a moment or two.

 

"But...Claire-Bear will be all...alone,"

 

Ah, balls.

 

He hated when they brought out the imprint card.

 

"I'm sure she'll be fine, Quil. Didn't you say you checked her school out? Her teacher was really nice and all? She can literally stay there until you go and get her. Besides, what am I going to do with her? I've got to study and then I've gotta do the rounds again tonight and Jak-"

 

"Claire-Bear..."

 

Oh, for fuck's sake.

 

"Fine! I'll pick her up. I fucking hate you. Get out and don't talk to me ever again,"

 

"Embry Call, you wonderful man!!"

 

"You're gonna pay for half of my student loans and  buy me a house that's as far away as I can possibly be from  _you_ ,"

 

"My number 1 man!!!"

 

"Get  _out_!!!"

 

"Get laid!"

 

Embry was devastated that the alarm clock he threw hit the floor instead of Quil's head.

 

-<>- 

 

Embry liked kids. He really did. They were tiny and excitable and hadn't seen how shitty the world was.

 

He liked Claire even more. She was cute and innocent and precious. She made Quil happy, and Embry would never admit it even if he was held at gun-point (which, might not even kill him in the first place) but as long as Quil was happy, then Embry would be alright.

 

What Embry did not like, however, was several tiny little humans climbing all over him and asking him questions he didn't even know kids would ask.

 

"Why are you so tall?"

 

"Will I get muscles like you one day?"

 

"Can I get a tattoo like you?"

 

"Why is your name Embry?"

 

"Why does your tattoo look like a weeing cat?"

 

Do it for Claire, Em. Do it for Claire.

 

(Never for Quil, though. Fuck Quil.)

 

He didn't even know kids could climb human beings, let alone beings like himself.

 

"Emmy!!!" 

 

Embry nearly cried her name out loud in relief. But he didn't, of course, because he's cool, duh. 

 

He hadn't even realised he had stood up, with all the children clinging onto him. He probably looked like a weird tree with children as fruits hanging off of him. He had to move a kid's arm from his eyes to actually find Claire and he had never been happier to see her little curls bouncing as she ran towards him.

 

"Sorry she's a little late, we had to get her bag down from her cubby. There's a nail sticking out and her straps got hooked and tangled onto it but don't worry, she doesn't go near it at a- Oh, you're not Quil,"

 

Embry looked up from where he was looking at Claire's uneven pigtails (Quil would not be happy with that) and his breath caught in his throat.

 

_Fuck._

 

All he asked for was to not meet his imprint.

 

Of course life had to fuck him over and make her one of the most beautful girls he had ever seen too. Great. Good going, life.

 

"Uh,"

 

Wow. Eloquent, Em.

 

"Hi, I'm Ro," she smiled. Embry might have died and gone to heaven. "Maybe you shouldn't mention the nail in Claire's cubby to Quil. Telling him would probably result in a brand new shelf just for Claire. I mean, it would be nice to have new stuff around here but wouldn't be fair to the other kids. You know how he is, I'm assuming."

 

"Uh,"

 

He was really trying to actually say something other than unintelligible noises but his brain was turning into mush.

 

"Emmy?"

 

Who was that?

 

Oh. Right. Claire. Right. Quil. Quil's imprint. Okay. Yes. Imprint.

 

"You...okay there?"

 

Imprint.

 

_Imprint._

 

Oh God, Embry just met his imprint.

 

"O...kay...uhm, bye Claire, see you next week, lovely!"

 

He just freaked out his imprint too. Which is Bad.

 

"Emmy?"

 

"Hmmm?"

 

"You're bein' silly an' weird,"

 

Trust Claire to always keep Embry's feet on the ground. Claire was probably his favourite 6-year-old ever. She was telling him to get his shit together and go talk his imprint in her own way. Thanks, Claire.

 

"You're right, Claire. I should go talk to her shouldn't I?" he mumbled dazedly.

 

Claire gave him 2 tiny thumbs up and he looked around to find  _her_.

 

She was gone though and Embry felt like falling to his knees and begging her to come back in a rom-com slow mo fashion. Since when did he become Quil the Drama Queen™?

 

"Where'd she go?" Embry asked, slowly dismantling himself from children like he would a christmas tree; carefully because he wouldn't want his mother to shout at him for breaking her favourite opera singer ornament. 

 

Embry had no idea how he compared these kids to ornaments. His brain had been muddled with memories of like, the 10 seconds conversation he had with his imprint. 

 

"Ro-ro said she had to take the nail out of my cubby," Claire said helpfully, already dragging Embry inside the kindergarten. Why wasn't Quil ever this helpful? Embry wanted to revoke his best friend status and ask for a refund from Quil. Maybe he should promote Jake to his only best friend. 

 

Embry had thought Claire's cubby - or the children's, for that matter - was a tiny thing meant for tiny people. So obviously, he was shocked to see what he assumed to be Claire's cubby at the height of his head. Embry is far from the tallest in the pack - damn Jake and his alpha-ness with his extra 3 inches - but it was safe to say they he was way above average as of height.

 

He was even more shocked to see such a tiny person hammering away at the side of Claire's cubby, using the cubby below as leverage for her foot instead of a ladder because she obviously had a death wish.

 

"Jesus Christ, are you insane?!" he shouted.

 

She jumped in shock and Embry watched in horror as her hand slipped and she started to fall backwards.

 

He really didn't mean to, but of course, with his superhuman speed he got to where she was just in the nick of time.

 

"Are you alright?!"

 

She opened an eye to peek at him and blushed. Embry nearly fell over.  _So fuckin' cute_  he thought.

 

"Sorry, I'm really clumsy. And you gave me a shock,"

 

"Are you hurt?" he asked again. "That was really dangerous. You could've fallen!"

 

She scrunched her nose up and he nearly squealed.

 

"I'm fine. Don't need to lecture me," she frowned.

 

He shook his head. "You don't understand. You could have seriously hurt yourself."

 

"What's it to you? We literally just met, like 5 minutes ago,"

 

She's right, of course. He has officially created a really bad First Impression. He probably looked like a creep. Jared had it lucky. Kim had already been pining over him.

 

In his internal freak out about how he had ruined their first ever meeting (which was supposed to be Magical™, according to Quil) he had failed to notice her trying to wiggle out of his arms.

 

It happened too quickly that Embry hadn't even noticed. One moment she was in his arms, and the next gave him another shock. He felt his heart shatter, just like the sound the nearby glass table made when she toppled on top of it.

 

"Uhm, ow," she muttered and stared at her arms that had started to bleed.

 

He all but shouted for someone to call an ambulance.

 

-<>-

 

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. You might feel a little dizzy because of the blood loss, but it'll pass. Make sure to clean it so it doesn't get infected. Come back to make sure it's healing well and to remove the stitches,"

 

"Thanks Dr. Cullen," she said dazedly.

 

"You're lucky Embry came here to ask for me instead of waiting at the A&E. The hospital is a little busy at the moment with the current problems we were facing and I was about to take off to Alaska to visit some relatives,"

 

"Thanks Carlisle," Embry said gruffly.

 

Embry really didn't have a problem with the Cullens. He prided himself that he was the most ‘okay’ with them among the pack members (other than Seth and Jacob). At first it was just his biological instinct that was repulsed by them and Jake's not-so-secret hatred towards Edward. He found out they weren't so bad though and he got along fairly well with Bella, Emmett and Jasper. Nessie was his alpha's imprint too so obviously, he doesn't hate them anymore.

 

What he had a problem with was when his imprint was gazing at Carlisle for far too long.

 

"Could I have a word with you for a moment Embry?"

 

_No, you cannot._

 

He grudgingly agreed. He's bitter about it, shut up.

 

Claire wiggled out from his arms to pat Ro on the knee, as Embry recalled she had said in their short 10 seconds of conversation. He could feel his phone vibrating like crazy in his pocket. No doubt Quil was currently trying to reach him and was probably having a mental breakdown when he had not heard Claire's voice.

 

Embry would have been sympathetic, but Ro had whimpered the minute Carlisle pulled out the needle and thread. He had a 6-year-old in his arms and an imprint that had already taken 20 years off his life with her little stunt. So sue him if couldn't pick up a call because he was busy muttering reassurances to both Claire (who had hid her face in his shoulder the moment she had seen the blood) and Ro (who looked ready to pass out).

 

The only good thing that came out of this was Ro feebly asking if she could hold his hand while Carlisle did her stitches because she hated sharp objects.

 

"Sure," he had said. What he really meant was, "Sure. It should be the other way around though. I ask for your hand...in marriage,"

 

He tried really hard to keep his mouth shut. He had already ruined the First Impression.

 

He let go of her hand gently, silently cursing at Carlisle for breaking their hand-holding off. Rationally, Embry knew that it was serious business if the leader of the Cullens wanted to talk to him personally.

 

Carlisle brought him to the side of his office, speaking in a tone too low for human ears to hear.

 

"I'm not sure if Jacob knows this yet because it's in such short notice, but we'll be going off for a while. We might have found the reason for the attacks here. We're heading to the Denali coven to see what's going on because apparently theirs is much worse. One of our kind has apparently been biting people to create a following,"

 

"What? You mean those attacks and the missing persons that are on the news? What do you mean a following? Like that red-head leech?"

 

"Not quite. She created an army to kill. This isn't an army. It's a cult. We don't know what the Volturi is playing at. This has been going on for quite a while,"

 

Embry probably jinxed it when he said things were getting boring around here. He  _just_ said he didn't want another leech problem.

 

"Alright. I'll let him know. We'll start more rounds. Sam will take the usual and we'll take your area. What about Nessie? Jake might throw a fit if she was to leave,"

 

"Thanks, Embry. Nessie will be here, with Bella and Edward. They should probably be back by now from hunting," Carlisle said, patting Embry on the shoulder. He tried not to flinch. The ancestors should have named them The Really Fucking Freezing Ones instead of just The Cold Ones. He got used to the smell, but touching them made him feel cold and on fire at the same time. "Alright, I think we should start casual conversation right about now. I think your imprint is starting to think we're having some sort of stare down,"

 

Embry looked at her from the corner of his eye, holding back a laugh when he saw that she was staring at them oddly. To her, it probably looked like both of them were just staring st each other and lipsyncing or something.

 

"Imprint? Did you inherit Edward's ability or something?" he said a little louder. Loud enough for her to hear noise but not loud enough for her to make out anything.

 

"No. Just the way you look at her. It's how I feel about Esme,"

 

Embry nearly scoffed. He doubted anyone could ever feel how it was to imprint on somebody, except for werewolves. He always thought it was a load of sappy stuff when the boys described it. He felt it, but the way they had explained it wasn't even close as to what it really felt like.

 

Embry had seriously imagined 10 different futures with her, and almost wasn't able to stop himself from naming their imaginary children.

 

_Get a grip, Em. This is why having an imprint was far from a priority. You can barely even pay for dinner every week with Mom._

 

"Alright. I have to go. I'll see you soon, Embry. Bye, little lady. As for you, Miss Kenton, try not to fall on any more glass tables. You've already been here twice before. Take care. Let yourselves out," Carlisle smiled and left.

 

"Twice?" Embry asked, looking at her in shock.

 

"Like I said, I'm really clumsy," she shrugged. "Uhm, thanks for...everything. You might want to say sorry to the kid at the front desk though, you might have gave him a mini heart attack from your bellowing of wanting to see Dr. Cullen. You tight with him?"

 

"Tight?"

 

"Yeah, like...you're friendly with him. How old are you? Are you not with this generation's lingo?"

 

Embry laughed. "It's...complicated. Kinda close, but strictly business?"

 

Embry's phone vibrated once more and he cursed as he picked it up.

 

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? WHERE'S CLAIRE? WHY HAVE YOU NOT BEEN ANSWERING MY CALLS?"

 

"Pipe down, Quil. Claire's fine. We're at the hospital,"

 

"The HOSPITAL?? What happened?? Is Claire alright?? Did she hurt herself? Is she alive? I'm coming right now!"

 

"No! Ugh, Quil. She's fine. Here, I'll let you talk to her," Embry rolled his eyes and passed the phone to Claire.

 

"Quil!!!!" Claire said happily from Ro's lap. "Hi! Emmy came to pick me up! And then Ro said hi, and Emmy was all silly becuz he thought Ro was pretty and he didn't say anything. Ro said bye and then Claire told Emmy to stop being silly and weird so Claire brought Emmy to Ro and then Emmy said that she was bein' dangerous and then he caught her but then she fell again and now we're at the hospital so Ro is o-kay because Dr. Cullen helped her! They held hands Quil! Claire wants to be flower girl again like at Aunty Emily's wedding when Embry and Ro get married,"

 

Where was Carlisle? Embry would like to ask for him to kill him right now.

 

Five bucks on Quil making this situation worse after all of this mess. Does Embry even have that kind of money? 

 

Why was he betting with himself?

 

He could hear Quil laughing on the line.

 

"Allllright, this his been especially mortifying, so I'm...uh...gonna go now, bye,"

 

He probably should have helped her home or something. Was that socially acceptable? Was that how he should treat an imprint?

 

It was too late though. He had already gathered Claire and rushed out, it would look weirder if he were to go back and ask her out or something.

 

Should he even ask her out? Could he handle it? With all that was going on, Embry doesn't know.

 

"Hey, I'm here to pay for uhm, Ro Kenton's bill?"

 

When did he even get that idea?

 

He was in such a daze that he hadn't even realised he swiped his card until he was off with a receipt in his hand and Claire in the other arm.

 

"Christ, why are hospital bills so expensive? No wonder the Cullens are loaded,"

 

"It's the patriarchy, Emmy,"

 

Embry just stared down at Claire. What the hell was Quil teaching her?

 

-<>-

 

Embry was about to revoke Jake's best friend rights too. He hated all of his friends. He should break off from the pack and disown them.

 

_Hey, that's not very nice._

_Hah Jake, I'm Em's only remaining best friend!!_

_No, Quil, you were dropped when Claire showed me how much of a lousy friend you are._

 

Ever since patrol started, the others haven't been able to stop laughing at the whole re-encounter of the whole EMBRY MET HIS IMPRINT shebang.

 

Jacob even told Sam's pack, which was undeniably an invasion of privacy and the biggest betrayal Embry had ever felt.

 

He heard Leah give a snort from beside Jake.

 

_The word 'privacy' doesn't exist among us, if you haven't noticed._

_Did you really shout at her for falling off the shelf, which by the way, was your fault?_

 

The guilt of being the reason that Ro was hurt wracked his whole body and made the rest of the pack that had imprinted falter in their step.

 

_Way to go Quil. Why'd you have to remind him? It's not like Claire hasn't ever fallen when you were taking care of her before._

 

Quil's recall of The Incident made everyone except Leah, Colin and Brady whine when they imagined themselves as Quil and their imprints as Claire.

 

_Everybody shut up. This is getting depressing. Anyone pick up any stray leech scent?_

_No._

_Nope._

_Em?_

_Not here._

_Alright. We'll do a few more rounds and then we can do shifts with Sam's pack._

 

Maybe he could do some studying while waiting for his shift to start. Maybe it could take his mind of her.

 

_Not a chance, bro. She'll be stuck on your mind every minute of every day from now on._

_You don't understand, Seth. I can't...I don't...deserve her. Maybe I'll stay away for a while. Get my bearings straight. Maybe I'll find her when I get a job._

_Five on Embry not being able to stay away for a week. I'd bet shorter, but he's hard-headed._

_Thanks for the faith, Jake._

_Naw, I bet he couldn't stay away for 3 days._

_Thanks, Quil. Both of you are proving to be the world's greatest best friends. Ever. If none of your bets work out I'm taking the money._

 

He could totally do it. Just keep himself busy, right? He had a test tomorrow. And then work right after that. Then dinner over at his Mom's. Then patrol.

 

Easy.

 

-<>-

 

Not so easy, apparently. 

 

Quil had been trying to get Embry to pick Claire up again, so he could meet Ro. Jake had been cutting him some slack for patrols. Embry knew that Jake was only doing it so that Quil would get off his back and to prevent Quil from winning the bet.

 

He had declined both of the  _generous_  offers.

 

They were right though. He couldn't stop thinking about her. Everyday when he woke he'd think about mindless things about her.

 

What cereal did she like best? Did she have bed hair in the morning? How long did she take to get ready? Did Embry have to wait 5 minutes, or 5 hours to take her out? What was he favourite type of cheese?

 

_Just give in, dude. Go and get to know her. You're literally thinking about her cheese preferences._

_It's Brie, or anything creamy, by the way. Claire brought those string cheese things to school once and had a whole conversation about cheese with Ro._

_I just think that it's better for both of us to not be close at this point of my life._

_Why? At least you've found somebody. Better than wallowing in self-pity._

_Sorry, Leah._

_Besides, it's not like anything has to happen. You could just be a friend. If she starts to like you then you cross that bridge when you get to it. Also, it's actually physically painful for you to be away from her, admit it._

_I was trying to ignore that, but thanks, Seth._

_I still don't get why you're staying away. It makes no sense._

_Jacob, have you seen my shoebox apartment? Have you seen how many zeroes are in my bank account? One. Like...not even double digits. Just zero._

_You're exaggerating. You've saved up a ton._

_No. Mom's birthday took a whole chunk out of it and I paid for Ro's bill the other day at the hospital. That shit was expensive. Why is it so expensive to like, I don't know, not die?_

_It's the patriarchy, Em._

_Shut up, Quil. Do you even know what that means? It's only cute when Claire says it._

_Right?! So cute!_

_You're not helping Embry, Quil._

_He's generally very unhelpful. Why can't you be more like Claire? She did a way better job wingman-ing me than you did._

_Yeah Quil, that was real lousy._

_Hey! Stop ganging up on me!_

_Can we get back on topic, boys? That still doesn't explain why you won't go for her. You think she's gonna wait for you 'til you find work? Girls like that never have to wait long until they're not single anymore._

Embry shuddered at the thought.

 

_How'd you know she was single, Lee?_

_Quil asked. If you hadn't been so caught up with trying to forget her, you would've noticed._

_See? I'm totally helpful!_

_Jake, we headed to the Cullens? I thought we were doing patrol._

_Oh, no. You guys are doing patrol. I'm meeting Nessie. Bella and Edward wanted some alone time._

_Eurgh, vampire sex._

_Gross._

_Is it beastiality if Jake and Nessie were to have sex in the future? I mean. Half leech and one werewolf? That's kinda kinky._

_Hey, no kink-shaming._

_Boys! Crisis at hand! Stop thinking about Jake's future in-laws having sex!_

_Ew, Leah._

_You guys started it!_

_Anyways, I don't really wanna talk about it anymore guys. Reminds me about how pathetic my life is._

_The only thing pathetic about you is yourself and how you don't want to go after your soulmate. What if you lose her? What if she finds someone else? What if she gets married? Just because you didn't take the chance when you had it._

Fuck.

 

Embry felt like he just got punched in the gut with a knife.

_I can barely take care of Mom as it is. How am I supposed to take care of her? Did you know she's already been in the hospital twice before? How am I supposed to pay for all of that? I can't treat her to nice dinners, or share a nice place with her, or go to fancy museums with her. I can't give her what she deserves._

_Ugh, boys. Seth, tell him all I taught you._

_You don't have to do all of that. If you treat her right, she'd be happy to just have you. You don't have to take care of her in that sense, even though I know everything in your body tells you you need to do everything you can. Girls aren't glass, Em. They're like diamonds. Strong and beautiful. She can hold her own. Besides, asking a werewolf what their problem is, especially asking a werewolf like you, is already showing how ballsy she is. Just do what your instincts tell you. Don't be a dick, and treat her right._

_...Damn. When did you get all grown up?_

_When you were all busy messing around being dicks. Also, I have Leah as a sister, remember?_

_This is my proudest moment._

Maybe Seth was right.

 

_Uhm, hello?_

Maybe Leah was right.

 

_Damn right, I am._

It was physically impossible for him to stay away from her. He couldn't get rid of her face from his mind, like it was burned into it. It hurt that he hadn't seen her in 5 days.

 

_Hey, what do you mean a werewolf like me?_

_You're really scary when you're angry Em. I dunno why. You face gets all dark._

_Maybe it's the shy-guy effect. You know when people you don't really expect to get angry actually do get angry? You know shit's about to be lost._

_Huh._

 

Anyway, he'll get his girl...next week...maybe.

 

_What???_

_After all of that? And all we get you to do is next week?!_

_What a waste of our breath, Jesus._

_Fuck you, Call._

_Hey, hey, hey! I'm busy! I've got finals coming up soon! Mom needs help with the house, and I'm working double shifts because the Cullens are coming back. Isn't it already enough that I've agreed to go after her?_

 

He heard a collective sigh from his pack mates.

 

_Yay._

_Get it, Call._

_You go, gurl._

_I'm sensing a hint of disappointment and exasperation from all of you, despite those encouraging words._

_You're sensing right._


	2. The one where Embry REALLY has no money

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys! The first chapter was too long so I separated it into 2 chapters!!! Hope you enjoy :-)
> 
> P.s.: again, no editor, just me being lazy.

"Uh,"

 

Back to being Embry The Eloquent.

 

"Hello? I'm talking to you,"

 

"Yes. You are. Uhm. Yeah. Hi,"

 

Embry had butchered the Second Impression. 

 

He finally had the nerve to come pick Claire up after the numerous attempts Quil had made to get Embry to go. Quil had even tried to persuade Jacob to use the Alpha Voice. 

 

Jacob,  _bless him_ , had refused. Said Embry had to grow his own balls to go and approach her.

 

"I already said hello, twice, even," she said exasperatedly. "Now will you tell me why you just zoomed off and paid for my bill at the hospital?"

 

He looked at Claire, who was giving him a pointed look. Geez, for a 6-year-old, she was really intimidating when she wanted to be.

 

"Sorry I just...you're, you're really pretty?"

 

He swore Claire did a mini face-palm from his peripheral vision.

 

" _What_?" she crossed her arms. She looked pissed. Embry was in big trouble. Tiny girls had all this pent up energy in their system that they could let out and destroy you with. Embry may be 6'4, but Ro had incentive and looked like she had a mean right hook. "You left and paid for my bill...because you think I'm pretty? Am I some kind of a charity gig to you? I can pay for my own bill."

 

"No! I just...No. I'm sorry. I've made an ass-"

 

"Language,"

 

"Sorry. Uhm. I felt really bad. You hurt yourself because of me. It was the least I could do,"

 

She stared at him.

 

"Fine. Thank you, then. Is that all?"

 

"No. I, uh,"

 

"Emmy thinks you're really pretty and he wants to marry you!!!!"

 

Embry was again, mortified.

 

"No!" he cried. "I mean, I do! As in...I do think you're pretty! But I don't want to marry you! That's crazy? Not that- not that there's anything wrong with you, I'm sure you're perfect, I just...I just..."

 

"Embry...right? Embry, that's your name?" she asked.

 

"Yeah," he breathed, wondering how the boys never warned him about how her saying his name almost brought him to his knees. "Embry Call."

 

"Take a deep breath and start again,"

 

He did and he faltered, because he caught a whiff of her perfume.

 

_Get it together, Embry. Claire is literally glaring at you._

 

"I was just wondering...if you'd...I don't know, like to hang out sometime? You're new here right? I could show you around town. Not like, a date? Unless you want it to be? But I'm totally cool with just hanging out. Like, friends. For real, no pressure,"

 

He did it!

 

He fucking did it!

 

"I don't...I don't date," she grimaced. He felt his heart shatter just like the time she fell through the glass table. "But, I'd love to! Be shown around town I mean. I haven't been able to. I, uhm, I'm free this weekend?"

 

"Yes! I mean, yeah, that's cool. I'll pick you up on Saturday?"

 

"Alright. See you Saturday?"

 

"Yeah, Saturday! Cool! I mean, Saturday's good. Saturday's great!"

 

Embry grinned and took Claire's hand, almost dragging her away.

 

"Embry!"

 

His head whipped around and sees her looking exasperated, but amusement in her eyes.

 

"Don't you need my number? So that I can text you the address?"

 

-<>-

 

Embry just spent his remaining salary on some stupid dress shirt and a new pair of jeans.

 

"You look like all those jocks you hate at school,"

 

Embry groaned.

 

"Just be yourself dude,"

 

"Myself? I walk around shirtless most of the time because I turn into a big hairy creature. I don't think I want to let her in on the secret that early,"

 

"To be honest, Em? You've got a great bod. Wouldn't be complaining if I were her,"

 

"Hey!" Seth cried. "I'm right here! I'm your boyfriend!"

 

"You said it yourself! If you were to choose among who had the best bod in the pack, it'd be Embry,"

 

Embry sighed. He regretted the day he gave Seth the spare key to his place. He knew how parents could be over bearing, and Seth had people all over his back.

 

He had to make both Seth and Kayla swear they wouldn't have sex in his apartment though. That wasn't a fun conversation.

 

"I don't know. You're just taking her around aren't you? Maybe something more casual. Wear a white t-shirt below the shirt. Roll the sleeves up. Wear shorts?"

 

"Then what am I going to do with the jeans?"

 

"Sell them on e-bay? Save it for another date?"

 

Embry sighed again. He probably couldn't sell it for more than half of what it was worth. He should have bought her flowers instead.

 

(Even though it wasn't a date, he kept reminding himself)

 

-<>-

 

It was going well at first, their friend-date. He borrowed Bella's old truck and Ro had a field day riding in it. He took her to the best spots he knew, First Beach, the diner he loved (and not because he got free stuff from them) and drove around the rez. He brought her back to the beach so they could just chill.

 

She looked great. Her hair was down, dark brown waves cascading down to her waist. Her face was made up, and Embry couldn't help but smile like an idiot when he saw her. He told her she looked great and she laughed and said 'it's just a jumper and some jeans, but thanks'.

 

He had to keep his mouth shut to refrain from telling her that the oversized cream turtle-neck jumper made her sun-kissed skin glow and her hazel eyes look golden. And those jeans...Embry never understood why girls liked those high-wasted jeans so much, but maybe he found a new liking to them.

 

He also realised he sounded like a grade A Shakespearean creep. He needed to keep his thoughts from running too far away.

 

Embry found out her name was Aroha, but she thought people had trouble saying it so she introduced herself as Ro. He found out that she worked at the kindergarten part-time, was also a student at college studying physiotherapy and had an accounting job before. Embry also found that she was a little shy, but got easier to talk to once you started a proper conversation with her. She also liked to tell him random little facts about herself, which he absolutely loved (i.e.: the accounting job).

 

Embry was usually a shy guy, and it'd take ages for him to talk to a girl he fancied. But with her, it was really easy to talk. He wanted to know everything about her.

 

"So, what brings you here?"

 

"Just traveling. I like to go around, live in places for a bit then set out for a new place,"

 

Embry swallowed thickly. Did that mean she was going to leave eventually?

 

"Where are you from?"

 

"Australia. But I move so much that my accent has gone a little funny. I was born in New Zealand though. My mother is Maori. My dad's white,"

 

"Maori? Like, the ones that originally did the haka? Now some of those white rugby goons that aren't from NZ think they own it?"

 

She laughed heartily and Embry had to hold onto the wheel tight to stop from stroking her face.

 

"Yeah. They still do the haka though. The Maoris I mean. They're really proud of their tribe. I mean, I am too. But I'm still half white, so I've got white privileges and I don't want to overstep,"

 

He told her about himself. The rez, the boys, the Quileute tribe, his mother, about cliff-diving. Just enough to seem as though he was a regular native American guy living in a great town. He let it slip about council meetings though, but she didn't really push the subject.

 

"So," he began, pulling up at First Beach. "Why don't you date?"

 

He felt her stiffen a little and hurriedly assured her that she didn't have to answer if she didn't want to.

 

"No, no. It's fine. I do date, or I used to. Or, I was open to. Haven't really dated anyone before. I just meant, I'm not dating...at this moment. I just kinda got...my heart broken by someone who I thought was my best friend and someone who I thought would never ever hurt me. So I just...kinda need to gather myself a bit. Kinda lost a part of myself because of all of that. If I jump into a relationship, it wouldn't be fair to me, or the other guy because I'd just be using him as a rebound, you know?"

 

"Wow...That's- that's really mature of you,"

 

They had gotten out of the truck and Embry led her towards the spot the boys always hung out at. He had asked her if she was okay with hanging by the beach, and she hadn't minded. Embry prayed to whoever was up there to not let any stray wolves pass by.

 

"Thanks," she grinned. "I'd say I'm pretty good at adult-ing."

 

He laughed.

 

He was fucked. He had only spent time with her for a few hours and he was already liking her cheeky smile and her laugh and her every-fucking-thing way too much.

 

_Trust your instincts, and don't be a dick._

 

His instincts told him that as long she was happy, he'd be alright. If she didn't want to date, then Embry could respect that.

 

"So. Do I need to give this dick who broke your heart a rough-housing or something?"

 

Embry was already imagining threatening a faceless man, warning that if he ever glanced at Ro again, he wouldn't live to see the day.

 

"Oh my God, no!" she cried, half laughing. "He felt pretty guilty about it, but still. Besides, my friends called him some pretty colourful names that kinda made me feel better about myself. Also, I told him it was just like a friendship break? But I don't plan on ever talking to him ever again to be honest,"

 

"Friendship break?"

 

"Yeah. We weren't dating. We were just best friends. We were always with each other, texting 24/7, doing stuff that made people think we were together. We kinda acted like a couple to be honest. I liked him whole lot. And he knew but he didn't love me the way that I did with him. It was embarrassing," she sighed, absentmindedly running her hands through the sand. "Then we drifted a bit, because I was concentrating on my studies, and he wasn't really academically driven. So he got closer to one of my closest friends, and they hit it off. She knew how much I liked him though but and he was really invested in her, so I felt like shit. He was day-by-day putting her before me, even though he always said no girl would ever come between us. I've asked both of them, or hinted, that they could go for each other. They both denied it but were dating behind my back. So I was really upset because who does that? They deliberately hid it from me. We even made a pact to never lie to each other so I was bummed. He made a whole bunch of excuses as to why he didn't like me, which was super unnecessary, because the stuff he said made me feel even more crappy."

 

Embry might be biased, but honestly, he thought it was a pretty dick move.

 

"So I told them that I had to take a break from them, come back when I was okay. Hope they'd be happy and stuff. But I don't think it could ever be the same again. So I've decided to just...let them go? I won't go back unless they ask me to," she said dazedly as she stopped running her hands through the sand. "It was rough. I mean, I know it wasn't like we were dating and he cheated or anything. But it still sucks. Having two people you considered one of the most important people in your life break your trust like that. It's just that, I was so dependent on him, and not being in contact with him made me feel really empty. I'd see something funny, laugh and think that he would find it hilarious, and I couldn't wait to tell him about it. Then I realise that I can't tell him, and I'd just feel really bad all over again. It got to the point where I had nightmares about it. Me always bumping into them in public, then I'd run away. He'd chase me just to laugh at how pathetic I was being. It always kept me up."

 

Embry hesitantly reached out his hand and gently laid it over her back, rubbing slowly. She was already so small, but seeing how vast his hand looked on her back and her hunched shoulders, she looked exceptionally tiny. He felt like gathering her in his arms and protecting her from everything that could ever hurt her. She gave him a small appreciative smile.

 

"Maybe I was being really over-dramatic. Who knows? Maybe I was just bitter he didn't like me back,"

 

"No," Embry said so firmly and surely that he surprised himself. "You're allowed to be angry. You're allowed to feel angry at what they did to you."

 

She hugged her legs to her body.

 

"Don't invalidate your feelings. If it made you miserable and you got no sleep because of it, it's clear that it really affected you, and you weren't just making a big deal out of it. I'm sorry they did that to you,"

 

She smiled again. "It's not your fault."

 

"I know I've known you for like, a day but you're really great. Don't let anyone make you think you aren't,"

 

"You're not so bad yourself,"

 

-<>-

 

They were at the hospital again.

 

Embry should've known it was coming. It was naive of him to think that bringing Ro to the beach wouldn't end up with them bumping into the pack.

 

After she had apologised for dumping the reason she decided to start moving around again on him (in which he said he didn't mind at all, because duh, did he even need to explain?), he brought her to walk along the beach. He took off his shoes to walk in the water and couldn't stop laughing at her wide-eyed expression when he stepped in.

 

"Isn't that freezing?!" she asked. "By the way, why are you dressed in just 2 thin layers and shorts? Are you mentally stable? Did you not read the weather forecast? Not that there usually any difference or a change, but if you haven't realised, it's cold as balls almost all the time."

 

"I don't get cold easily," he grinned cheekily.

 

_Also, I'm part wolf. No big. My genes literally make me hot. Like, warm hot. Not hot, hot. But if you think I'm hot, I'm down with that too._

 

All of a sudden, he heard her scream and saw her rush over into the water. He pulled her back and she fought uselessly against him.

 

"Woah, woah!! Where are you going??"

 

She pointed wordlessly at the cliff.

 

Even if he didn't have supersonic ears, he would still have heard it because his best friend was a gigantic knob.

 

"EMBRY!!!! EMMMMMBRYYYYYY!!! HEY! HEY EM!"

 

"Oh, God. Let's go, Ro. Right now. We're going now,"

 

"What?! Why? Embry, some guy just jumped off the cliff! Quil is asking us to help! Let me go!"

 

"What? No! That was probably just Colin or Brady or something. They're cliff-diving, Ro. I told you about it, remember?"

 

She stared some more at the cliff, gasping in surprise when Quil did an ungraceful dive that caused him to fall flat on his face. Embry snorted.

 

" _That's_  what you call cliff-diving?! That's suicide!" she cried again but relaxed against his hold. "I didn't think people would jump from that high."

 

"Well, we jump from that high. Others jump from lower heights," Embry said, pointing to other spots that the rest of the population who didn't have superhuman endurance jumped from. "Bella said the same thing."

 

"Who's Bella?"

 

Crap.

 

"Oh she's like...uh...a friend? Family friend? She's Dr. Cullen's daughter-in-law. Her kid and Jacob have a thing...kind of,"

 

"Dr. Cullen has a daughter-in-law?? Dr. Cullen has a daughter-in-law that has a kid??"

 

"Yeah...Bella, and Nessie,

 

"How old is Dr. Cullen??"

 

_Are you sure you want to know the answer to that?_

 

"Old enough to have a daughter-in-law?"

 

"Who has a kid?"

 

"Who has a kid,"

 

"EMBRY!!!!!!!!"

 

"Seriously, we should go now. You don't want to meet the pack,"

 

Embry had to get her out  _now_ , before anything else can happen between her and the shitheads.

 

She had already met Quil, and that was already bad enough. He doesn't need the whole pack and their grandmother's grandmother to know about Embry's imprint.

 

"The pack? Did you just call them the pack?"

 

"Uhm, inside joke," Embry rushed, steering her away from the oncoming oversized boys he called his brothers. "Let's go. Seriously."

 

"Hey, wai-" she paused, and gripped his forearm. "Shit, you're warm. Are you alright? Are you running a fever? Cold or not, that outfit and playing in the water will probably cause you to get hypothermia or something."

 

"Did you just swear?" Embry said, a little surprised. He could hear Quil getting closer, probably splashing like an idiot in the water. "Nevermind, let's...let's go. My friends are shitheads. Both our dignities will not be intact if we remain here."

 

"Embry, you're sick, let me drive you home. You live around here right? Is there anyone that can take care of you? Your mom? Is she home? Or we can ask Quil to take you back. QUIL!"

 

He was literally dragging her away at this point, but she continued to fret over him, and call out for Quil. Honestly, he can't ruin this friendship with her so early. The pack would just freak her out and chase her away.

 

"Hey, Em! Where you going! Ro, stop him!"

 

He heard a loud thud from behind him and then suddenly, Ro was limp in his arms.

 

Quil Ateara V was a dead man.

 

After Embry had to be held back by 5 werewolves (which he was pretty proud of, because 5 werewolves were no joke) to not decapitate his best friend, he rushed her to the hospital. Dr. Cullen wasn't around, so he breathed down the neck of the doctor that was examining Ro. He had to force his way in. She came to halfway, and assured him that she was fine, just a little dizzy.

 

Embry made sure the doctor checked her twice more before she was allowed to leave. Only Dr. Cullen could understand the severity of what could have happened. Her skull could've been cracked open, because of their freaky superhuman genes. Embry didn't even know how Quil suddenly had a soccer ball and decided it was  a great idea to throw it in their general direction.. It would've been fine if it had hit Embry, but the ball literally bounced off Ro's head and now there was a bump the size of a quail egg on her forehead.

 

"It's a minor concussion. Keep ice on that bump, it should go down in a few days, but the bruise will remain for longer. Get plenty of rest, no contact sports, no driving. Don't go to work or school until you're sure you're completely fine. The dizziness will last for a bit too. No drinking, make sure there's someone with you at all times at home. Come back immediately if things worsen,"

 

Embry didn't like this new doctor. She was aloof and didn't seem to actually care about Ro, who was her patient. He wanted Ro to be in Dr. Cullen's stinky office again. At least he knew Dr. Cullen was sincere about his work.

 

Once the doctor left, Embry rushed to Ro.

 

"Are you sure you're feeling okay? Any pain, nausea? Can you walk? Do you need more ice? Some water? Are you cold? Does your head still hurt? Do you want me to get your pai-"

 

"Em, I'm fine. Really. Stop fussing. You sound like my mother," she sighed and placed a hand on his forearm. Embry shivered and she noticed. "I think you're the one who needs to get checked. You're still burning up, and you just shivered. Are you cold?"

 

_Trust me, the shiver had nothing to do with the temperature._

 

"I'm  _so_  sorry, Ro. Quil is an idiot, I didn't even know where he got the ball from. I ruined today, didn't I? I'll take you back. Once Dr. Cullen comes back, I'll get him to check on you. I don't trust this doctor, she didn't even care,"

 

"Oh my God, Embry. I'm okay! It's just a minor concussion, I've had it multiple times before. You didn't ruin anything, I had fun! We don't need to see Dr. Cullen. This doctor's examination was perfectly fine. She was right. I've been hearing those words several times,"

 

"I don't know, Ro. She seemed kind of...annoyed? Like you were a burden or something. I don't like it. Dr. Cullen is the best there is. He knows how much damage Quil could've caused,"

 

She gave him an amused look. "Oh please, you didn't notice?"

 

"Notice what?"

 

"She was annoyed, because you were completely oblivious to her flirting? She...was literally all over you. Kind of unprofessional, but even concussed me could see that,"

 

"I...no. You're probably confused,"

 

"Embry, she literally jumped at the chance to ask if you were single once she found out we weren't dating,"

 

"She was?"

 

"Yes!" Ro laughed. "You mean, you really didn't notice?"

 

"No! I was too preoccupied with my unconscious friend!"

 

"She was pretty. You should go for it,"

 

"Was she?"

 

"Oh come on," Ro said disbelievingly. "She was gorgeous!"

 

_I literally...do not care if she looked like Megan Fox. You are the single most fucking beautiful person I have ever laid my eyes on._

 

He looked at her, seated on the hospital bed. Hair messy from the wind, a nasty bump that was turning an ugly shade of blue, legs hanging off the bed. Her dark brown eyes twinkling in amusement and pink lips giving him a sweet smile. His heart felt so light and happy that she was okay and he nearly blurted out his stupid feelings.

 

"Nah. Not my type," he simply said.

 

-<>-

 

Again, Embry paid for her bill. He ushered her to the truck first, put her seatbelt on for her -  _I'm concussed, not five-years-old_ , Embry - and rushed back, taking his card out again instead of using the cash in her wallet that she shoved in his chest.

 

He sneakily snuck the cash back before she could notice, and did everything so gently she punched his arm to get him to move faster.

 

"Honestly, you'd think superman punched me instead of teddy-bear Quil with poor aim unintentionally decided to kick a ball at my head,"

 

_You've no idea. Superman thing might be true, if your superman could turn into a large wolf._

 

"Also, what did you mean, 'the damage he could've caused'?"

 

"Quil's a lot stronger than he looks," Embry said simply.

 

"I have a feeling you're hiding something from me, Call,"

 

He stiffened.

 

"What is it? You can tell me. I won't tell anyone. There were rumours going around. Is it steroids?"

 

Embry laughed. "Steroids? Haven't heard that one before. Most of the rumours aren't true. We're not a cult, either."

 

She huffed and crossed her arms. "Didn't think so."

 

"Also, you heard rumours but still decide to hang out with me? Don’t know if that’s brave or foolish,"

 

"I'm not going to believe a bunch of stupid things people make up. They don't even know you guys. So what, if you're all jacked and really tall? Could just be good genes,"

 

Embry burst out laughing again. If only she knew.

 

"Yeah. Genes,"

 

He drove her home and nearly carried her up to her apartment, before her neighbour came down and assured Embry several times that she would stay over at Ro's until she got better.

 

He sighed and only pulled away from the apartment once he saw her disappear.

 

"Fuckin' Quil," he muttered. He reached into his back pocket and opened his wallet to take a look at the crumpled receipt he had stuffed in after paying.

 

"Looks like it's dinner at Mom's or Emily's for a good 2 months. Maybe I should build a room that no one else can enter. Anti-Quil room. I could just eat and study there. Go home the night I have college classes the next morning. Wouldn't be too bad, right?"

 

He groaned, despite his self-reassurances. This imprint thing was already taking a toll on his life, in which his money was draining fast and he kept getting her hurt.

 

He sighed. All he asked for was to meet her in maybe 5 years time. That's all. Embry could never have the simple things in life.

 

She was a 10 and Embry was a 3.5 at best.

 

His phone buzzed. It was a text from Ro. He read it, laughed, and peered at the building.

 

_Go home, Em. Stop being creepy. I can still see you blaming yourself in your truck from where I am. I'm fine, I swear. Accidents happen, especially to me. Stop worrying. I'm already in my comfiest PJs and Chels is making me soup right now._

 

_Thanks for today, I really did have a good time :-) Also, don't think I didn't see you sneaking my money back into my wallet. You ain't slick, kid._

 

He smiled and texted back.

**srry. i rlly am. on behalf of quil. he was aiming 4 me. i hope u dont get into any other accidents anytime soon. uve literally gotten srsly hurt 2ice in the short span that weve met. i had a rlly good time 2. haha, felt like it was the least i could do after my best friend nearly knocked your head off. dont wrry abt it.**

**p.s.: whats with the :-) what a creepy smiley face. weirdo. :)**

 

It's really okay. No big. I've suffered worse. Hahaha my mother says that all the time, but she learned to accept it eventually.

 

Fine. I'll let you off the hook this time. But next time, I'm paying for everything. You got that, Call?

P.s.: what has my smiley ever done to you? At least my smiley doesn't look like voldemort 

 

He refrained from doing a little dance when he read 'next time'. Play it cool, Em, play it cool.

 

**worse??? what did u get urself into?????**

**ur smiley has offended mine with its nose privileges.**

**p.s.: i once had a dream that voldemort was chasing me in home depot.**

**p.p.s.: have never finished an entire hp movie**

**p.p.p.s.: had 2 look at ur spelling to b able 2 spell voldemort**

 

_That's another story for another time ;-)_

_hater smileys gonna haaaaaaaate. Also, you can spell out offended and privileges but you use short form on other simpler words like 'you'?_

_p.s.: LMAO did you buy anything?_

_p.s.: we can't be friends if you haven't finished the entire series. Also, read the books. I'll lend them to you :-)_

Embry burst out laughing.

 

**i tell u that i had a dream abt vol-whtvr was chasing me in home depot and u ask me whether i bought anythg? n not y he was chasing me? or y we were in home depot?**

 

_Yes well. Home depot is cool. Like IKEA but cheaper. I love IKEA._

_I can still see you. Glad my jokes made you laugh, but seriously. Go home. I'm fine. Thank you for the good day again :-) let me know when you're free so I can pass you the books. If you want to read them, that is. Or we could watch the movies together! But you have to do both, if we're to stay friends ;-)_

 

Embry grinned.

 

He may have 2 giant holes in his bank account right now, could only afford to eat bread for breakfast, lunch and dinner if he wasn't at either his Mom's or Emily's, had to shower with cold water for the next 2 months to replace the money he lost because of Ro but to be honest, he didn't mind one bit.

 

She was a 10 and he was a 3.5 at best, but she made him feel like he was like, a 7. Which was pretty damn good considering his self-deprecating ways.

 

(He was right though, about her being in his life taking a toll. On his bank account at least. He really wasn't joking. He was so broke.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think!


	3. The one where Embry might have to drop out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the second time; his results don't look so good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is much shorter than the first chapter!!! Really sorry about that but there's only so much I can talk about when Embry fails classes... Anyway!!! Let me know what you think :-) Embry's a sap.

"Hey Embry?"

 

"Mmmm,"

 

"Quil's on the phone and Seth called twice,"

 

"Okay,"

 

"Embry?"

 

"Yes, sure,"

 

"I think Quil's hotter than you,"

 

"Yeah, that sounds great,"

 

"Seth said your apartment caught on fire,"

 

"Oh, yeah, sure, sounds good too,"

 

"I'm going cliff-diving with Quil tomorrow,"

 

" _What_?" he shouted (shouted, and not screeched, because Embry was a manly man, thank you very much). Embry stood up so suddenly that Ro's couch slid backwards by a lot. She stared at it in surprise. "No. Quil's an idiot and have you seen your hospital bills? You might not make it out alive this time, Ro. No. Not unless I'm there. And I have school tomorrow, so no."

 

"Really?" she asked, raising an eyebrow in unamusement. "That's what it takes to get your attention? I'm starting to think lending you the books was a bad idea."

 

He grinned sheepishly, discretely pulling the couch to it's original place and slowly lowering back down onto it.

 

"It's just...Harry's so  _sassy_. I love it!" 

 

"Yup. Definitely a bad idea," Ro muttered, putting his phone to her ear. "Sorry Quil, Embry's not here. He's living vicariously through a 13-year-old boy who almost gets killed repeatedly year after year and is cool with it."

 

"Also, I hate Snape,"

 

"Also, he hates Snape. Bye!"

 

Embry shifted on her couch, finding a comfortable position before picking up Prisoner of Azkaban. Embry thought he'd be a great beater or a keeper. He might accidentally kill people though, because of his superhuman strength and it would be unfair with his superhuman reflexes. If he were still lanky and skinny, he'd probably be a chaser. Yeah, he'd like to score some goals. If he faced a dementor, he'd think of the time Quil had to run through the school hallway in nothing else but a pair of his horrible toucan boxers. Or, you know, meeting Ro.

 

Before he could start reading again though, the book was taken away.

 

"Nope. Stop. C'mon. We're going out to eat,"

 

"What? But I'm not hungry,"

 

"When are you ever not hungry? You've been here since 11 and you told me you didn't have any breakfast. It's 6 now. Plus, since you got here you were reading while I studied. I ate lunch and you didn't even look up,"

 

Embry stared at her. She was trying to look stern, arms crossed with a frown on her face. Embry thought she looked like a disgruntled kitten. He cleared his throat, to stop himself from like, squealing.

 

"You ate lunch?"

 

"Yes. A tuna mayo sandwich, which you refused. Rude, because I made it, and it was delicious!"

 

Cute. That's all Embry could think of. A cute, tiny, disgruntled kitten.

 

"Sorry. I'm sure it was great," he said sincerely. "Why don't we make dinner then? Make it up to you. I'll inhale your dinner this time."

 

"We? More like, I make, and you stand there and throw stuff at me,"

 

Embry grinned. "It's like we've been friends for years."

 

-<>-

 

Embry did try to help. She gave him easy things to do. They were making mac and cheese, so she got him to grate the cheese, boil the pasta, mix. He did throw stuff at her though. Uncooked pasta, some flour (after he promised to do clean up duty), bits of bacon.

 

She put some music on and hummed along to whatever was familiar, and purposely belted out terribly at the bits she knew.

 

The realisation that Embry had never been more in love hit him as he was laughing uncontrollably at her rendition of Stayin' Alive, complete with dance moves.

 

"Embry, don't laugh, it is my dream to be...a STAR!"

 

"Where did you learn to dance like  _that_?"

 

"Kindergarten. We had a graduation concert. The girls danced to Dancing Queen, the boys danced to Grease Lightning and then everybody danced to Stayin' Alive. My mother still keeps my costume and the video. I have to admit, it was pretty cute," she said as she added cheese into the white sauce.

 

 _You're_ still  _pretty_ _cute_

 

"I'm getting that video one way or another," he said as he reached over to steal some cheese. She  slapped the back of his hand lightly and gave him a wooden spoon to mix the sauce.

 

"Sure. Maybe you can post it online and make it viral. Someone will finally see my talent and scout me. Don't worry, I won't forget to thank you in my first Grammy speech," she said seriously. Embry laughed again, and told her he'd be honoured if she was to mention him even to anyone at all.

 

She snorted. Even her snort was cute.  

 

"I don't need to mention you. My mother and my friends will find you themselves. They stalked you on Instagram because you posted photos with me. This is what happens when you don't have a private account, Embry. You could be vulnerable to online predators,"

 

"Really? What did they say about me? Also, if you have nothing to hide, you don't have to private your account. Them's the rules,"

 

"I dunno. They just asked who you were and sent me a series of dark moon emoji faces when I told them. I think my mother thinks we're dating. A lot of my friends think you're cute," she shrugged and added what Embry could tell was pepper and paprika. "And no! If you value personal privacy, you  _should_ private your account,"

 

"Privacy? What is that? Doesn't exist in the pack,"

 

"Still find it odd that you call them the 'pack'. And why not?"

 

"Well, let's say, we know each other so well that every thought we ever have has gone through each other's brains. We've seen each other naked a lot of the time too,"

 

"Didn't need to know that, Em,"

 

"So...what does your mom think of me? What did you tell her?" Embry asked, mixing the sauce absentmindedly. He hadn't realised his hands started getting sweaty and he could hear his heart pounding in his ears.

 

She laughed. "I tell you all my friends think you're cute and you're worried about what my mom thinks of you?"

 

Embry shrugged, staring at the swirls he made while he mixed. "Mom's are important."

 

_This could potentially be my future mother-in-law._

"She likes you. Said it was really nice of you to offer me to show you around. She's glad I've found someone other than Chels. She actually wanted to Skype whenever you were over but I shot that down,"

 

"What? Why?"

 

"She'd bring my whole family in. My dad, my grandma, my aunts and uncles, cousins, cousin's cousins, and their grandmas and my friends. It would be painfully embarrassing for me to go through that. It's like you refusing to let me meet the 'pack',"

 

"Oh," Embry winced. "Point taken."

 

"I've already met Quil though. Can't be worse than that right?"

 

Embry laughed.

 

"You've no idea,"

 

"Emily though," she started. "Or, Emily's muffins. Those...my stomach needs to meet again."

 

"Yeah but Emily, means delicious food and delicious food means a bunch of over 6 foot guys who are bound to say something that will make me wish I had never been born. Seriously,"

 

Ro became quiet and Embry thought he had offended her or something.

 

"Muffins though..." she sighed wistfully.

 

Embry laughed. He had been doing that a lot lately, every time he hung out with her. It seemed as though nothing else existed but her. 

 

"I'll bring some over okay? And you're probably gonna meet the pack anyways, eventually. I'm just trying to wait at the last possible minute. They're a lot to handle,"

 

She hummed, grabbing a spoon and dipping it into the pot.

 

"Speaking of food, is this too salty? Or does it need more cheese?" she asked as she tapped the back of her hand gently on his lips to get him to open his mouth. He pushed down a shiver as she fed him some of the cheese sauce.

 

"Hooooooly shit," Embry's eyes widened. "Shit, is this what real mac and cheese sauce tastes like? Shit!"

 

"Stop saying shit," she laughed. "What do you mean real? Dollar store mac and cheese only existed in our imaginations or something? I'm assuming it tastes good?"

 

"It's fucking great! Holy shit!" Embry moved to grab the spoon from her, licking off the excess sauce. "Can I lick the pot?"

 

"I wanted to lick the pot!"

 

They argued back and forth for a bit, about who was going to lick the pot. Embry carried on just for the fun of it, and also because she was cute when she was arguing. He knew he'd give her anything she asked for. Duh. How To Treat Your Imprint 101.

 

They decided to eat straight from the pot - to minimise any wastage of course - and watch a bunch of Harry Potter movies for dinner.

 

"Ooooh I love this song!" she exclaimed through a mouthful of cheesy goodness as she placed the dirty utensils in the sink.

 

_Do you hear me?_

_I'm talkin' to you_

 

"Embry, come dance with me!"

 

_Across the water_

_Across the deep blue ocean_

 

That was how Embry found himself in her arms, prompting him to put his arms around around her neck as she placed her hands on his hips.

 

_Under the open sky_

_Oh my, baby I'm tryin'_

 

"Turn, Embry, turn!!!"

 

And so he did, letting her twirl him and bringing him back in.

 

That was when she began to sang and Embry knew at that moment that he was Fucked™.

 

_Boy I hear you_

_In my dreams_

_Feel you whisper_

_Across the sea_

_Keep you with me_

_In my heart_

_You make it easier_

_When life gets hard_

Her voice was soft and smooth, and it sounded like bells and made Embry feel so light.

 

_Lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been to where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again_

 

It might just be his genes telling him that she was perfect for him, but his pounding heart just confirms it.

 

-<>-

 

"Do you really dance like that? Like I don't know, when you go to a club or something?" he asked after Ro had another round of dancing around her kitchen as they waited for their dinner to cool down.

 

"I don't dance. Or go to clubs. I did dance though, from elementary to middle. I was in ballet. Loved it. And I was involved in those orientation camps and mob flashes in high school, had some dances here and there,"

 

Embry loved how she always openly told him about her and what she used to do. It got him to know her better. It was like dating, but friend-dating. Embry would be okay with that...as long as she didn't get a boyfriend and didn't see any other guys...for the rest of her life...

 

Kidding. He was kidding. If she did, it'd crush him inside out and he'd probably mope around a lot, but he'd still be there for her. He was kind of glad that the no-dating thing applied to everyone.

 

"So..." she began, turning around to mix the pasta aimlessly. She only ever avoided his gaze when she was nervous about something. "Jason texted me."

 

Embry tried desperately to not to roll his eyes. Some 'best friend' Jason was. 

 

"What did he want?"

 

"I dunno," she shrugged and sighed. Embry caught how she shrunk into herself, making her a lot smaller than she already was. "He just asked how I was. I haven't replied."

 

"Well. Do you want to reply?"

 

She shrugged again, reaching over the counter to grab another spoon.

 

"To be honest I'm still mad. Maybe I should wait until I'm not anymore,"

 

"That's a good idea. I think you shouldn't. I mean, he let you down. But in the end, it's up to you and whatever your decision, I'll be here, wherever or whenever you need me,"

 

For a moment Embry thought he weirded her out, but then she turned around the give her the brightest smile he'd ever seen and he mentally gave himself a pat on the back. Claire would be proud.

 

"Thanks. You're great," she said softly. "I needed to hear that. Everyone else has been telling me to completely ignore him and others have been telling me to reconcile. Was just getting sick of it. I mean, they're not me, you know."

 

_I am absolutely owning How To Treat Your Imprint 101. Now please immediately fall in love with me._

_Kidding. I'm kidding. Take your time._

 

"Anyways!" she cried suddenly, snapping Embry out of his love drunk reverie. "Prisoner of Azkaban for dinner?"

 

-<>-

 

Ro made so much dinner that she had insisted Embry take home more than half of the leftovers so he wouldn't have to eat stale bread anymore. Maybe it was wishful thinking but Embry saw a gleam in her eye that made him think she was planning it all along.

 

They were halfway through the Goblet of Fire - in which Embry kept boo-ing at everytime Snape appeared - when his phone started buzzing.

 

Ro, who had been dozing in and out of sleep mumbled incoherently.

 

"Em," she said softly. "Em, your phone."

 

"Shit, sorry. Go back to sleep,"

 

"Mmmmmmmm 'night," she muttered again and curled further into a ball.

 

_Aww she's like a little kitten._

He picked his phone up and rushed outside, sticking his foot between the door.

 

"WHERE the  _fuck_ are you?"

 

Uh-oh. That was Jake and he sounded angry.

 

"I'm at Ro's. What's up? Aren't rounds later at night?"

 

"Why haven't you picked your phone up for the last 3 hours?!"

 

"It was in the living room. I was in the kitchen helping Ro make dinner. Jake, what's wrong?"

 

He heard Jake swear again.

 

"Stay there until I tell you to leave. Ro could be in danger. Shit, Em. That stupid leech cult got through. The Cullens took over because they went into town. We're at the borders waiting for them to leave,"

 

Embry swore, his heart going into overdrive as soon as Jake said Ro could be put in harm's way. He immediately looked around the hallway and re-entered the apartment, making sure the door was locked three times. It was useless of course, because any leech could break down a door as easily as a werewolf can.

 

"Didn't anybody catch them when they entered???"

 

"Paul and Jared did on their side, but they said they wouldn't hunt and didn't want any unnecessary fights. One of them had some freaky leech powers too. Put Paul in some weird trance that only broke when Jared snapped him out of it. They seem to be able to only affect one person at a time though."

 

"You don't need me there?" he asked, hoping that Jake would say no. He couldn't leave Ro now.

 

"No, I need you to stay with Ro. Carlisle thinks they're scouting to recruit more people. It's been a few hours so they're probably studying behaviours or something. Stay there. Seth is at Kayla's. Almost everybody is with their imprints except for Leah, Quil and I. Claire's with Emily. Call straight away if there's anything funny happening."

 

Embry hung up with a distracted 'bye' and glanced at Ro on the couch, making sure she was still there. He made sure all the windows were locked in record time and nearly jumped out of his skin when he walked past the couch and Ro's hand grabbed his wrist.

 

"What's wrong, Em?" she mumbled, rubbing her eyes. He couldn't even think about how cute she looked because he was worried some leech would pop out of nowhere. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

 

"Nothing," he said hurriedly. "Hey do you think I could stay for longer tonight? There's some issues going on with the pack and Jake asked me to stay here."

 

She sat up, pulling him down beside her.

 

"You're not in some kind of mafia thing right?" she asked. She was clearly still half asleep, mumbling with her eyes half opened. "Because...I don't want to call my mother to bail me out of jail if the police ask me about your mafia business and I refuse to say anything. That would give her a heart attack."

 

If Embry weren't worried sick, he would have burst out laughing. He managed a little scoff though.

 

"No, I'm not in a mafia. Uhm, I was supposed to meet up with Jake and the rest but uh...he got caught up so can I crash here for longer? I'll let myself out later, you can go ahead and sleep first,"

 

"Okay," she said through a yawn and settled back down on the couch.

 

The next 2 hours were the longest in Embry's life.

 

After Embry had asked Ro to get into bed, he made sure everything was locked one last time.

 

"Uh, that window never opens, Em," she said as he checked the window in her bedroom. "Why're you so paranoid?"

 

He came up with a half-assed lie, something about how they had a lead in those missing persons cases, and he just wanted to make sure he was safe. Which isn't even half the story, but he really did want her safe. Jacob had called to say it was safe and the leeches had left silently. Embry was to return to do rounds and inform Jacob of any leftover leech stinks.

 

This carried on for a few weeks. If he wasn't with Ro, he was doing rounds or working. In class, he was always dozing off to catch up on the sleep he missed. Eventually, his grades were at an all time low but he was so tired that he couldn't find it in himself to care. He even had to take some time off work because he kept falling asleep while fixing cars.

 

_No money, no grades. This imprint thing is really doing me in._

It wasn't entirely Ro's fault, Embry knew. In fact, she wasn't at fault at all. She even kind of made his spendings on food decrease because she could cook and often gave him a lot of leftovers. Embry also chose to spend time with her. It wasn't like she forced him to come over. Whenever he was over at her apartment, he read instead of studying. He was also still paranoid since the leech incident. The coast had been clear for quite a bit, but the mere thought of a leech even looking at Ro from afar made Embry's skin crawl.

 

It was his fault, but he still chose to blame it on the imprint thing. He liked to be stubborn, sue him.

 

_I'm going to drop out of college guys._

_Honestly, Em. It's your fault._

_My fault?? Jake, I was doing fine before all these stupid leeches came around. And I told you guys, this imprint thing would definitely take a toll._

_Are you blaming Ro?!_

Images of Ro being mad at Embry and refusing to speak to him for days flickered in his mind.

 

_No! Oh shut up, Quil, you're not telling her. I'm just saying that this imprint thing would definitely take priority over other things I used to do._

_Have you any idea what time management is? You're probably terrible at it. You literally do nothing at Ro's house. You could be studying. Especially when she is, instead of reading books about magic and other nonsensical things._

 

 _Harry Potter is_ not  _nonsensical! How dare you, Leah!_

_Fine. Drop out of college and die. See if we care._

_Wow, thanks. So loving of you._

_Oh my God! You can't drop out of college!! Are you insane????_

_Aw, thank you Seth. At least someone in this pack cares about me._

_If you drop out of college, your mum will kill you!And then she won't pay for half your rent like she's doing now. Even at full-time, you won't be able to cover the rest of the rent. Where will Kayla and I go if you lose your apartment???_

He heard several dog-like snorts all around him.

 

_I hate every single one of you._

 

-<>-

 

"Er, I'm not usually someone to talk about grades but...that's pretty bad Em," Ro commented when he told her about his results in a tired daze, on a Friday after school.

 

"I know," he yawned, rubbing a hand over his face. "I've just been...really busy. And I'm so tired."

 

"Mmmmm busy..." she said, sounding entirely unconvinced. Embry would give it to her because it was only half true. 

 

He noticed her staring at him as he continued to read halfway through The Order of The Phoenix. (He sort of liked it, he wasn't going to lie.)

 

"Alright that's it," he heard her mutter. Before he knew it, the book was plucked out of his hands. "You're studying. Now."

 

"What?" he exclaimed incredulously. 

 

"You're only allowed to read when you've done some studying. You get 2 chapters for every hour of studying done,"

 

"I...what?" he repeated. "Like, now?"

 

"Yes, now. You have your stuff don't you? You just came back from a lecture. C'mon, up and at it,"

 

That was how Embry ended up with his very own study schedule that consisted of revising every time he had a chance to, during work, doing rounds, or at Ro's house. She even made him study with her at school when they had similar break times (because she knew Embry wouldn't study on his own). 

 

Embry had never studied so hard in his life. His brain was constantly memorising things and coming up with new a thesis every pack meeting for any of his essays that Jacob took him off rounds for a bit, until they caught new scents from new vampires.

 

_Ah, the fresh smell of leech_

_Gross, Quil. If my brain weren't so saturated with all of Embry's equations, the stench would probably physically hurt me_

_According to Hooke's law, when the spri-_

_SHUT UP EMBRY_

_Guys, that's mean. I'm trying my best to stay in school here._

Jacob shut them up with a bark and that was that. They probably should be more serious about these rounds, but so far, the leeches haven't attacked yet and said they were "only passing by". The packs couldn't do anything about it except to be on guard so the Cullens stepped in to find out more.

 

Just like the time with Renesmee, the more vamps that arrived, more Quilettes changed. Jacob and Sam had split the newcomers, and they were given the earlier shifts so that it was less likely for them to bump into any trouble.

 

The leeches seemed to be avoiding the packs, unless it was absolutely necessary. They hadn't even gone near any of their houses or their imprints. Embry had sniffed out the area around Ro's apartment several times a night just to make sure. 

 

Alice couldn't see any clear intentions because they kept changing their plans and they also avoided Edward, going to extreme ways to get out of his way. Something was definitely up, they just weren't sure what it was. They hadn't gathered enough information to come up with a plan. They had no proof of the kidnappings and the missing persons whereabouts.

 

Embry just hoped that whatever it was, Ro would be okay. All he wanted was for her to be happy and safe.

 

He would like to pass his finals too, but he felt like that would be asking for too much. Life never gave him what he wanted.

 

So fuck you, life.

 

Ro would be happy. Embry would make sure of it. Even if it costed him his grades. Or money. Or-

 

_Oh, for the love o-_

_SHUT UP EMBRY!!!!!!!_

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh I don't really know where I'm going with this????? Currently stuck at chapter 2. Updates won't be very frequent, srry about that (if you actually enjoy this piece of crap that I pulled out HAHAHA). TOODLES.


End file.
